


允诚PWP

by Anonymous



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 在其他地方开车后，在AO3存档，OOC预警，乱开车的结果注定是OOC
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	允诚PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写同人居然是这样，我这个星期不能直视两位主人公了OMG！怎么想都是那个谁的错！！！！！
> 
> OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC

夜阑人静之时，房间内传出淫秽不堪的声音。金仁诚的双手被手铐呈大字型锁在床上，白皙而裸露的身体充满了赤红的吻痕。李在允伏在金仁诚身上，把他的双腿搁在肩上，握住金仁诚的腰，不住的推进。床单早已被淫液沾湿，然而李在允并没有打算停下。

事情是如何变成现在这样的呢？

李在允是鱼糕夜店的常客，定期去举铁使他胸大腿长屁股翘——优越的比例与健壮的身材使他成为男男女女们梦寐以求的一夜情对象。他亦承认，自己过去的确与不同类型的人做过，然而经验多了，夜店里的客人，不论男男女女均犹如空有美丽躯壳的木偶，勾搭与讨好的方式仿佛都是由教科书里学回来的。他渐渐对这些人失去了兴趣，去夜店流连对他而言就只是无聊的例行公事。

直到那一天，夜店来了新人驻唱。他的音色瞬间就吸引住李在允，令他忍不住紧紧地盯住台上的男人。不得不承认，他很帅，完全就是李在允的菜，而台上的人好像感受到了台下炽热的目光，唱得更加卖力了。李在允一直盯着他不放，看到表演后他与其他人聊天时，他会不自觉地倚在他们身上，喝醉后傻笑的样子十分可爱。

李在允在那夜后，朝思暮想的都是他，每次都特意去夜店听他献唱、与他聊天。他知道了驻唱叫金仁诚、知道他虽然少年感很重但是其实比他年长、知道他对自己的歌声很自豪……渐渐地他开始嫉妒围绕在金仁诚身边的狂蜂浪蝶。那些狂蜂浪蝶都不是真心的，他们身边的玩伴每隔一星期就会转，只有他对金仁诚是真心的，只有他会用心听金仁诚唱歌……

他被蛊住了。

可以的话，李在允希望金仁诚只会为他献唱。

就像现在一样，被他囚禁在密室内，只为他发出悦耳的呻吟。

“哈……哈……”对金仁诚而言，被荒唐的性事充满的生活，理应是难以适应的。体弱的他对上健硕的男人，第一次做的时候他几乎要昏过去。不争气地流下生理性的泪水，朦胧之间他回想起了两个人初遇的场景。

那天他带着简历准备应徵驻唱，在鱼糕夜店门外徘徊时被醉酒汉搭讪。正当他在想办法摆脱时，一个路过的男人把醉酒汉撞开，并把他赶走，然后径直走进那家夜店，并听到门外的员工打趣地说他是鱼糕夜店的熟客。大概在那时起，他就已经被迷住了。

这份工作他志在必得。实际上，以他的实力，要当这家店子的驻唱，简直轻而易举。入职后他很快靠着人畜无害的外表，获得了一众员工的喜爱，他亦趁机向店内的员工查问了他的资料、爱好，知道他去夜店的频率、喜欢哪种类型的人……

于是那天他悉心准备了歌曲，为的就是吸引他。在感受到炽热视线的一刻，他知道自己距离成功，迈进了一大步。不过聪明的他，倒是没想过最后情况会演变成现在这样。

但是都不重要了，最重要的是，他如愿以偿地得到了这个男人。

现在这样荒唐淫乱的生活也不错，他在闭上双眼时默默地想。

**Author's Note:**

> 素材参考：https://m.weibo.cn/7364154768/4482109878031525


End file.
